Who Would Have Guessed
by blackcherryblossems
Summary: Sakura loves Sasuke right. Can Sakura's cousin change her mind and show her the light of her true love. Read to find out. Only rated M cause of it's language.
1. Back where it all began

Auther's note: In this story I want u to pretend your in it and your going to be the one to hook up Naruto and Sakura. Ur name is Amy and ur Sakura's cousin. Now your either going to end up with Sasuke(in less you tell me other wise) or your going to hook Hinata and Sasuke up. Now sadly to say I don't own Naruto the creater does.

Anyway on with the story

Your slowly walking out in the forest. Your mother had told you that you had to go visit your cousin Sakura. Now it wasnt the fact that you hated her or anything like that. It was just the whole she thinks she loves Sasuke think and you were sure that she doesn't. You could see it in her eyes that she didn't, but she still wanted to be popular so she pretended to like him is all. Now you did talk to her about 5 years ago about it. That's really the only reason you haven't seen or heard from Sakura is all. She knew you were right, but like always she refused to believe you. You looked around and saw that you were here. You smiled slowly aas you looked up to see the famlaire gates and then walked throw the gates only to be attacked. By who else, but Sakura.

" Oh my god your here Amy. I thought I would never see you again." She said as she let go of me and walked towards her team, or so you were guessing. You gave her a weak smile.

" Yea my mom said it was about time to visit again. I really would have been here to visit sooner, but I have a lot of training to do and all." I said. It was half a lie and half the truth. I have been real busy training, but I also didn't want to deal with her too. Looking around I noticed that the town really hasn't changed much in the last 5 years.

" So I wanted you to meet my team" Sakura said dragging you closer to people you didn't know or really want to know for that matter. You never were a people person. So most of the time you were tended to be in your room reading or training by yourself, and or people stronger then you.

" Sakura you know I'm noty a people person, so I really don't want to know these people. I just want to go say hi to your mom and then go training like I usually do." You said in a low voice. She gave you the I don't care cause no matter what your going to meet themand you knew that you weren't going to win. You gave a spacy look and then remembered on of the justus that you your eye's and thinking of Sakura's house you whispered the justu and poffed from Sakura's hold to in front of her house. With a smirk and knocked. After waiting for 5 minutes and getting no answer you start to head to the training grounds only to be tackled by Sakura and some blond boy.

" Your not leaving till you meet my team mates you hear me" Sakura said as she got off and the blond boy lifted you up. You gave a sigh and shock your head yes. Looking around you noticed people stairing at the sence that your cousin and her friend had made.

"You want me to met them so badly then met me at the training grounds alright" You said loud enough for Sakura to hear and then disappered. Making it to the training grounds you start to practice with your fan. After finishing your windy mind attack(sorry I know gay name) you noticed your cousin and her team mates.

"Fine let's get this over with" You said as you sat down where you where making them move towards you. You gave a slight smirk when you saw Kakashi and Sasuke and started to laugh on the inside. You knew Kakashi 'cause you use to go on missons with him and the only reason you knew Sasuke is because of Sakura and her none stop talk about him, but you didn't know the blond kid yet you felt like you did.

"Okay so Amy this is Naruto, Naruto do what you always do and intorduce yourslef to her." Sakura said as the blond boy know as Naruto smiled at her and nodded.

"Hey I'm Naruto Uzimaki(sp). I love ramen and I hate having to wait the three minutes for it to cool. My dream is to one day become Hokaga" He said with a proud smile on his face. I didn't smile on the outside, but I did believe him. He may not look like much on the outside but I say he can do anything. This kid has high spirts which is good for fights I would know.

" You should know me Amy so I have nothing to say to you" Kakashi said. I gave a nod. I could tell he hasn't changed much and that he's still the big as pervert just like how he use to be. God I hate the books he reads it's just so wrong. God pervs sure are stupid.

" Names Sasuke uchiha...." He started to talk but you started to tune him out cause you already knew who he was and all that stupid shit. You never cared about him. He's not hot to you and he wasn't that strong looking but then you have always been different so you cant really judge. The only reason your different is because of the 2 tailed cat inside of you. Yes you had a demon inside of you, but no one knew other then yourself. Sakura wasn't really your cousin but no one knew but you yet again. After noticing that he had shut the fuck up you got up.

" Okay now that I "know" you can you leave cause I have training to do" You said in a low voice. You brought out your fan and turned your back to them. While walking away you got tackled, but this time you held your ground and that person that tried to push you over fell on there ass once they hit you.

" No your not going to train just going to a party with us you hear me Amy" Sakura said as she got infront of you. You gave her a glare that said "Back off bitch your not going to win" and then went around her and went closer to the traget, but Kakashi appered infront of you.

" If I'm forced to go then your going to wheather or not I have to drag you" He said as you sighed. You knew he would drag you if you didn't show so either way you were going to have to go no matter what.

"Fine I'll go to the stupid ass party. Happy now" You said as Naurto shouted out in joy and Sakura hugged you. All Kakashi did was smirk. You mouthed that you really hated him and all he did was laugh. As you glared at him Naruto gave you a hug too.

"Your going to have so much fun Amy" he said as let you go. You gave him a crazy look before poffing away to Sakura's house. All you left was a note saying where you were.

Auther note: Sorry it's so short promise to write soon. I just need to get some more idea's first.


	2. Remembering

Auther Note: As I said in the first chapter . Sadly don't own Naruto the creator does.

You walked around the house waiting for Sakura to show up. You ahd already changed and was bored out of your mind. You had nothing to do. You so happen to be wearing the only skirt you own. It was a blue jean type skirt that was about an inch or 2 . above your were also wearing a tank top that showed some of your belly but just a little, but it wasn't sluty looking like you knew your cousin would end up looking like it also said " If I see you lookin up here your gonna get it" in baby blue. Your long brown hair was down instead of up a high pony tail like you usually have, you put it down. Your hair went just past your ass and was slightly wavy. As for shoes and make up. Your shoes were boots that went to your knee's and were only an inch high. For make up you wore some eye liner, mascara, some light blue eye shadow, and chap stick.

Soon Sakura entered the house alone and ran up staires. You knew it was going to take a while so you grabbed your bag with your drawing book in it and took it out along with a pencil. After scatching something you were going to finish later Sakura came down.

"I'm ready Amy let's go" Sakura said heading towards the door not even waiting to see if you were following her. Getting up with a low sigh you followed her to god only knows where. You looked at what she was wearing and you had ended up guessing right. She did look like an undeveloped slut. Her shirt only covered what was suppose to be a chest, but nothing was up there and as for her pants if you could call them that were shorter then reagular short shorts and were pretty much heading up her ass. Plus her whole outfit was in pink like always. Your not sure why you even knew her at the moment. With what she was wearing you would think she's going to a whore house or maybe a slut bar, but there was nothing you could really say because when you were about to speak Sakura and you were alreay with Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

"Glad you could make it Amy" Kakashi said with what sounded like hidden relife to you. You gave a slight shrug telling him you didn't care and started to walk again. Looking around you noticed that you guys were heading towards the woods. You gave a slight confused look on the inside, but kept cool on the outside. Soon you noticed that you were heading towards a lake.

"Why didn't you guys tell me that we were going to a lake?" You asked as they all shrugged. Sometimes you really wanted to strangle people and this was one of those moments. You stopped walking with them and then they all stopped and gave you a strange look, but you ignored it. You looked around the forest and finally noticed where you were. This was where the 2 tailed cat got sealed inside of you. After a long sad sigh you started to walk towards the lake where you were guessing the party was being help.

"If you guys aren't coming then I'm just going to leave now" You said as they all snapped out of it and followed you towards the lake yet again. As soon as you got there you heard everyone yell "welcome home". You gave everyone a blank stare before you headed towards a rock in the lake. Looking around the lake you remembered why and how your even still alive.

~Flash Back~

You were heading towards your favorite lake in all of Koha. It was a ways away, but it was totally worth going to see every once in a while. If you could you would always go to see it, but with all the training you had to do you didn't really have time to. Your real mother showed it to you before she died and now it was the only thing other then the neckless you wear around your neck that you have left of her. Towards the lake you hear a scream and go follow it. After pin pointing the scream you found a young girl dead. Looking around you didn't notice anyone, but you were taught better then to believe what you see cause at times your sight could lie to you. Closing your eye's you pin pointed the chakura and throw a shurikan at that the person. You hit the person dead on in the heart, but that person also got you about 6 inches from your heart. Screaming in pain you fall to the ground. Knowing that you had died in battle made you happy. You knew your father would be proud of you. Closing your eye's you hear something. Your eye's snap open and you see a gaint cat. At first you were going to scream, but then you stopped. Looking at the big cat demon you felt as if you could trust it, yet at the same time you flet that you would regret it if you did.

"Punny girl are you awake" the cat asked in a demonic voice. Nodding your head the best you could at the time you got up and sat in a reagular sitting postion ignoring the pain all together.

"Hello great 2 tailed cat demon" You said in a normal voice. If a blind person was there they would just think you were talking to a reagular person with how calm you sounded. From the glint in the cats eye's it seemed suprised.

" Young girl why are you bleeding" the demon asked. I looked towards the cat and saw that by the way the glint looked she wanted to know the truth.

" I was heading towards the lake not to far from here when I heard a scream I came to make sure the persome was alright only to find the young girl dead and the killer hiding waiting for his or her nextg victme. I was able to kill the person in one shot, but they also hit me and that is why I bleed now" You said with absolute truth in your voice and eye's. The cat yet again seemed suprised.

"Really now, Your quiet strong for one so young. To kill without a problem every good." the cat said. You gave a nod showing you were greatful for the comment.

"Young one I can make it so that you shall not only live from this wound, but gain even more power and all I ask is to live in your body so I am to never be found again" the cat said. You gave a slightly suprised look, but got deep in thought. After some time you agreed and then you disappered after that day only to be found by Sakura's aunt and be mistaken for her daughter.

~ End of Flash Back~

Looking around you noticed why you loved this place. It was just so peaceful. ' Young one what is wrong' asked Nibi the cat demon. 'Nothing really Nibi I just miss my old life is all. I miss being who I once was, but I know I would never change anything that happened to me that's for sure' you told her. Nibi was about to say something, but you were pushed back into realitly literally. Falling into the water you resurfaced only to see Naruto grinning like the idiot he was. What he wasn't planning on was you attacking back with your own move. A wave came crashing down on him as you got out of the water. Lifting your hand in the air you called all the water on my body off and once it was off you threw it back into the water. You looked around and noticed everyone having a good time. Even Sasuke. You gave a small smile as you disappered up into one of the trees and watched everyone have there fun. Soon it was getting dark and the adults were leaving was when all the kids your age got together. Jumping out of the tree you landed infront of Saskura you grabbed her hand.

" I think we should leave soon Saskura" You said quitely. She gave you a pleading look asking to stay longer then you wanted to, buit you really wanted to go home.

"Sakura please I'm getting tired and I really want to go home there's nothing to do here" you said trying to convince her, yet you faild horribly.

"Oh come on. The party is now starting to get on. With the adults gone we can finally do what we want" Sakura said. You was finally getting why Kakashi wanted you to come. To make sure they dont do anything stupid. You gave in knowing that if you didn't then you would really hear about it from Kakashi and all the other adults. Sakura spuealed and gave you a tight hug before dragging you toward the party.

Auther's Note: Kay people. Wanna help me. I'm not sure what I should do for this part of the party. I know were going to have the reagular games like spin the bottle, seven minutes in heaven, and truth or dare, but should there be anything else. If so please let me know and I'll totally add it. I might not know the game you want added so you might have to give me insturctions on how to play kay. Well bye I'll write soon.


	3. Secrets found out

Authers note: I don't own Naruto and never will......=( anyway here you go

You sat down next to Sakura unsure of what you were going to be playing. Looking you knew eveyone here. Some people it was kinda hazy, but you knew you sigh.

"What's wrong Amu?"Sakura asked but all I did was ignore her. I really was going to kill someone. I didn't want to be here at all and I didn't want to come back to the past that I left 5 years ago. Sasuke may not remeber me but I remeber him.

~flashback~

I was running straight towards a field where I was to meet my bestest friend. His name was Sasuke and he was awesome,but I never really did call him Sasuke I called him I got to the field and looked around. I didn't see anyone and I couldn't sense anyone so where was he. I was getting worried and then I was tackeled.

" Haha got you good huh Iala?" he asked as he rolled off me and helped me up. Smiling I nodded and tackled him.

" Haha got you back and how many times do I have to tell you Sasu to call me Suko?" I questioned him. Soon he looked deep in thought. I knew he was going to be a smart ass and count how many times like always.

" Thats your 9th time telling me to call you Suko" he I told you so. Anyway soon we started to play.

~flashback~

"Amu you okay?" Sakura asked me. I nodded my head.

" Kay kay anyway were going to play spin the bottle you know how to play?" Sakura asked me. Man she can be stupid of course I did just never played it my self. I nodded again and waited for something good to happen. Nothing did and from the looks of it they were waiting for me to start. Sighing I sping it really hard. It spun and spun as if it was never going to stop, but after some time it finally slowed down and it landed on Sasuke. Shocked but not showing it we both sigh. I wasm't going to get up and from the looks of it he could tell. He got up and made it quick. Once his lips landed on mine he seemed suprised and backed away from me. He looked like he had seen a ghost, but I wouldn't blame him. He hasn't seen me in what 5 years. Sighing I knew I was caught now.

" Iala is that you? Is that really you?" he asked me. Everyone seemed suprised by that because to everyone even Sasuke I had died 5 years ago. I nodded my head. Everyone was gasping and then we all heard a bunch of poofs and all the teachers were here.

" You hae a lot of explaining to do missy" Kakashi said. He was the father I never had when I was younger. I sighed I knew I should have said no.' Hahaha you got caught, What are you going to tell everyone now. Everyone has been worried about you it seems, well other then your fake cousin.'. ' I'm going to tell them to truth or well atleast most of it anyway' I said to her.

" Well what do wanna know?" I asked kindly to them all.

" Just tell us everything okay" Sakura said.

" Well as you know I'm not truly your cousin. I'm not related to you at all. The say I had "died" was really when your real cousin died. People mistaked me for your cousin and your cousin for me since we looked a lot like back then. Soon everyone thought I had died and your cosin had lived. If you must know how she was killed then I'll tell. We were both hanging out not to far from the lake right here when we were ambushed. Your cousin was killed but before I could be killed something scared them off and then your Aunt came. She told the Hokaga that the little girl dead was me but I think she was in denilal. I tried to tell them who I really was but no one believed me so I was dragged off to be your "cousin" till someone finally could relize who I was since no one would believe me." I had told almost all of the truth other then what had scared the men off and the fact that we were ambushed. We truly weren't we were just there at the wrong time was all.

" Oh wow poor you, It must have sucked pretending to be her cousin" Tamari said. I smiled and nodded my head. Sakura looked pissed as hell.

"So you mean I've been nice to you for so long and you weren't even my cousin...You lying bitch I'm going to kill you" Sakura said getting up. Right before she could move another step she was on the ground with me onto of her.

" No listen closely you little whore. I know all of your secrets and I'm not afraid to tell them to everyone" I said deadly into her ear.

" What are you talking about, you dont know any of my secrets" She said. Well to night is going to be hell for her. Smiling I do a simple justu and her diary apperes out of no where. I quickly go through it and found what I was looking for.

" Here we are. Dear diary not to long ago I found out that I don't like Sasuke anymore I like maybe even love Naruto. I don't know when it had happened,but I was way to late to figure it out because Hinata has him now" I said. Everyone one was suprised. Smiling I knew my work was done.

" Sakura you like me" Nauto asked quite shock, but could you blame him. Hinata had a sad look on her face because everyone could tell Naruto still liked Saukra. I felt kinda bad, but she had Kiba and they made a really cute couple together. All Sakua could do now is nod her head sadly.


	4. Pairings

Auther's note: I do not own Naruto and ever will.

I smirked as everyone seemed suprised by her anwser to Naruto.

" So you mean to tell me that you don't like me anymore" Sasuke asked quitely. She nodded and Sasuke seemed to be hurt.' Ha it looks like the cool boy fell for the fan girl, but to bad he didn't make his move sooner huh' Nibi said to me. I nodded my head and started to laugh on the inside.

" Okay now this is comady" I said outloud. I was smirking and everyone other then the teachers glared at me. ' Looks like I hurt their feeling Nibu' I said to her.

" Shut the hell up Iala this isnt funny, Why did you do that in the first place" Kiba yelled at me.

" I don't know I guess pay back to all of you guy's...you guy's sure are funny to watch. Now listen here I bet I could pair you all up to someone and by the end of the year you'll all be together with the person I paired you with" I said. They all seemed suprised by this.

" There is no way that you could do that" Kiba said. I smirked.

" You wanna bet" I aksed them all. 'Niba this is just too easy. I mean come on there emotions are way to easy to read' I said to her. All I could hear from her was her laughing.

" Don't do it. This is the one this Iala is good at. Whatever you do don't bet with her on this" Kakashi said. The only reason he knew this was because this isn't my first time having to do this to someone or some people. To all the teachers my nick name is Cupid because I set everyone with someone and in the end they end up together no matter and sometimes I don't even have to work my magic.

" Okay your own and just you watch you won't win" Naruto said. I smiled on the inside. This has and will always be to easy.

" Alright let's begin then...oh first the rules. Rule number 1. You have to go on atleast 30 dates with the person your paired with and don't worry I will have my ways to find out if you dont do this rule. and rule number 2 you can not use shadow clones on your dates because if you do lets just say you'll ever be found again okay" I aksed them all and they all nodded quite scared now. I knew none of them would break the rules now because even before I had Niba in me I was an anbun and so yea you get the whole hint.

" Okay now we may begin. Naruto and Sakura your one pair, Kiba and Hinata your the next pair, Shikamaru and Temari your also a pair, Choji and Ino you guy's together, Neji and TenTen you guy's the next pair, Lee you dont get anyone sorry,and same go's for Garra, Kankaru, Sasuke. Sorry to say you guy's, but there's no one here for you. Lee you have no chance with anyone for about 3 years and then the girl of your dreams will apper. Garra and Kankaru your girls are somewhere in the sand village. As for you Sasuke I can't tell who you'll end up with. I can't even read who you like which is strange because that never happens...Hmmm looks like I have some resurch to do anyway now that, that is done why don't you guy's pair up with who I told you to and get to know each other some more okay" I said. Everyone unwillingly(sp) did as they were told. Lee, Garra, Kankaru, and Sasuke all just stood around not really knowing what to do. Lee was crying Garra looked pissed Kankaru was bored and Sasuke was just Sasuke.

" You guy's can hang with me if you would like" I said. They all gave me a look saying that they would all kill me if I said one more thing to them. I sighed and sat down. Tonight was boring me and this was going to take forever to get done. I decided to take a nap in the tree that I was in before and carch up on some well need z's.

~3 hours later~

I slowly opened my eye's and looked around. I was in a room that wasn't the one I was staying in at Sakura's place. As I looked around I noticed that it looked kinda like a room Sasuke would stay in and that's when it hit me I was in Sasuke's room. I got up and went to the door as I was about to open the door the door opened on it's own hitting me in the head. Sasuke came from the other side and I glared at him.

" Thanks for the hit on the head jerk. Now if you would please excuse me I need to go" I said walking around him. I was yanked back.

" Now where do you hink your going, we need to catch up" Sasuke said as I gulped. I really wasn't sure about this but I went with him anyways.' Niba I wonder what happened to everyone else. Are they still hanging out? Did they all leave?' I asked her. She didn't seem to have an anwser because I heard nothing from her.

" Don't worry about everyone else. They all went home not to long after and don't worry they did as they were told too" he said. I was glad because for this to work I need everyone to do as their told. Smiling I nod and sit on the bed that I woke up in.

" Okay let's begin" I said as I smiled at him.

Auther's note: Sorry it's so short. I'm not feelin all to well anyway hope you liked it and please do leave your comments they mean a lot to me XD.


End file.
